The Sword of the Sorcerer: The Sword Is Tested
by Katma
Summary: The continuation of my other story... Hitomi is back in Gaea, but a new evil has arisen. Will it pull Hitomi and Van apart?
1. The Meeting

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van. What happens now?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )  
  
Disclaimer: Hitomi and Van are not mine. I only wish they were. I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives. Please don't sue me!! I'm a college student (ie, NO money).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting  
  
Millerna bounced up and down on the seat of her carriage. Dryden, slouched across from her, smiled indulgently. He watched as his wife's long blonde hair caught the light streaming through the window. The expression of joy on her face and the light on her hair made her look like some sort of angel. Dryden couldn't resist. He leaned over and captured her mouth with his. Millerna made a surprised squeak, but then responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around Dryden's neck and squeezing tightly.  
  
When Dryden broke the kiss, he smiled at her.  
  
"Couldn't resist. You're cute when you're excited."  
  
"Thanks," Millerna laughed. "I just can't wait to see Van again. It's been so long, and I hear he's done wonderful things with Fanelia. It'll be just like old times."  
  
"Well, except for the fact that we're missing someone," Dryden teased, then regretted it when Millerna's face fell.  
  
"Right, Hitomi. I miss her," Millerna said. "And I've heard rumors that there is a woman in the castle. Obviously, Van has moved on. I wonder whether I will like this woman?"  
  
Dryden sighed. "It's hard to think of him replacing Hitomi. I know Allen has heard the rumors. We'd best keep him away from Van until we have had time to adjust to this new development."  
  
Millerna grimaced. "Oh, yes. You know how Allen gets. He can be so annoying when he gets an idea in his head. I think he thinks Van is betraying Hitomi by seeing someone else. But it has been eight years. Van can't wait around forever. He needs to marry and produce an heir, or the Fanels will lose their claim to the throne."  
  
"Yes, I understand that. But Allen doesn't. All he will say is that Van is a fool to hurt Hitomi, and that Van will pay."  
  
"Honestly. He can be so stubborn! I have no idea what I ever saw in him," Millerna said casually, tossing her head. Dryden's eyes lit up at that statement. He had known for a long time that Millerna had gotten over her infatuation with the handsome knight, but this was the first time Millerna had ever said it out loud. He thought that deserved some sort of reward from him, and he knew exactly what kind of reward to give her.  
  
Dryden grasped Millerna's arm and jerked her into his lap. Millerna let out a shriek of surprise that soon turned into a laugh as she found herself straddling her husband.  
  
"And just what exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked him coyly, looking up from under her eyelashes.  
  
"Kissing you," Dryden responded, and proceeded to do just that.  
  
A long time later, the slowing of the carriage indicated that they had finally reached Fanelia. Millerna pulled away from her husband and hastily straightened her appearance.  
  
"Do I look all right?" Millerna asked anxiously.  
  
"You look beautiful, as always," Dryden whispered, leaning over to steal one last kiss. Millerna pushed him away, slightly annoyed.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Do I look presentable? I really don't want all of Fanelia to know how we occupy the time on our journey."  
  
Dryden smoothed an errant curl back and looked his wife up and down. "You look perfect."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "Just in time, too."  
  
A particularly violent jerk signaled the carriages stop. Dryden stepped out of the carriage and extended his hand to help Millerna out. Millerna descended gracefully and looked around her. Eires and Allen, who were in the carriage ahead of Millerna, met her on the ground.  
  
"King Van has certainly turned this place around, hasn't he?" Eires commented. Millerna nodded, her eyes surveying the changes Van had made. His castle was of dark gray stone, with soaring towers and delicate arches, creating an air of power combined with beauty. The rose stone that slated the roof matched the paving of the winding paths that twisted and turned through Van's well-manicured lawn. Spiral topiaries lined the walk to the forbidding wooden doors. Orderly gardens lay on either side of the walkway.  
  
"I like it," Millerna decreed. Eires and Dryden smiled at her, but Allen stood apart from the group with his arms crossed. Dryden rolled his eyes at Millerna, and she suppressed a giggle. Allen was certainly good at sulking.  
  
"Allen, " Millerna chided, resting her hand lightly on his tensed arm. "None of us are really happy with the thought of Van with someone other than Hitomi, but SHE left HIM. We have to remember that. We should be happy that Van has the chance to be happy again."  
  
"He's betraying Hitomi's memory," Allen snapped, not relenting in the least. "He doesn't deserve happiness."  
  
"Fine," Millerna snapped. "Be that way. But he is a king. Even if you no longer respect him as a man, respect him as a king, and act accordingly. If not, as your queen, I WILL send you back to Asturia!"  
  
Allen gaped at her, open-mouthed. Behind Millerna, Dryden put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Eires looked disapprovingly at Millerna. Coming to stand next to Allen, she said in a chilling tone,  
  
"That is no way to treat a respected and admired knight in your service."  
  
"It is if he's acting like a five-year-old. But regardless, it is not becoming to stand out here arguing. Dryden!" she summoned.  
  
Dryden came forward and extended his arm. Millerna put the tips of her fingers gracefully on his arm and the pair began to walk forward. Millerna turned on last time and hissed at Allen,  
  
"I'll be watching you. Behave!" Then the group continued up the pathway. As they neared the oaken doors, the doors slowly opened to reveal Kenyu and Merle. Dryden and Millerna inclined their heads at the pair, who returned the gesture. Just before they proceeded into the Grand Atrium, Merle caught Millerna's eye. She winked at her, and then turned to greet Allen and Eires. Millerna noted that Merle was fairly dancing with excitement. Van's new girl must be something if she can inspire this level of devotion in Merle, Millerna thought. She vowed to keep an open mind when greeting this girl.  
  
Two liveried footmen opened the doors to the Grand Atrium. Millerna and Dryden proceeded down a luxurious red carpet to a raised dais where Van stood. As they stepped onto the dais, Van's kingly demeanor slipped, and he grabbed Millerna in a big hug. Millerna laughed and returned the hug. As he pulled away, Millerna studied Van's face intently.  
  
"You look happy, Van. That's good."  
  
"And you, hime," he teased, "look more beautiful than ever."  
  
"Hey," Dryden said good-naturedly. "That's my wife you're talking to!" He pulled Millerna possessively to his side. He and Van exchanged laughing looks, and then engaged in the violent hugs that males always engage in.* Allen and Eires soon approached, but they did not quite get the same welcome.  
  
"Eires," said Van, extending his hand. Eires took it and bowed coldly over it. She then stepped aside for Allen. Allen accepted Van's hand and knelt, showing his willingness to serve the king. He couldn't resist, however, glaring up at the man who had betrayed Hitomi. Van's brow crinkled confusedly. He had no idea why Allen was acting like this. He glanced at Millerna, who shrugged imperceptibly and rolled her eyes. Van sighed. There was nothing he could do about Allen's anger now. He had duties to fulfill.  
  
"You must be tired after your long journey. Your rooms have been prepared for you. Go, relax, explore the grounds, enjoy yourselves. Tonight is your own. Dinner is at seven, but if you would prefer not to dine in the Great Hall, dinner will be brought to you. The other members of the delegation I called have already arrived, and so the conference will start tomorrow at nine."  
  
With that, Van dismissed them, bowing deeply and gesturing to two liveried servants. They quickly moved out of rank and led Millerna and her court away.  
  
Van rolled his shoulders under his heavy state clothing. He was hot. He was also frustrated at the coolness of his reception by his old friends. Van didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. He needed to cool down and work out his frustrations, and he knew just how to do it. Van unclasped his cloak and handed it off to a servant. To another, he handed his crown. Then he stalked off outside, heading for his haven. 


	2. The Pool

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van. What happens now?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )  
  
Disclaimer: Hitomi and Van are not mine. I only wish they were. I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives. Please don't sue me!! I'm a college student (ie, NO money).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Pool  
  
  
  
Behind the castle, in the middle of the meticulous gardens, stood a thick grove of trees. Van headed straight towards them. He slipped through a narrow, barely visible gap among the trees, and emerged into a lush paradise. Van quickly stripped down to his underwear and stepped out of the shadows of the trees. The cool blue waters of his pool lapped against the foliage at the edges, its beauty unmarred except for… Van blinked, surprised. There was a woman floating in his pool! Van moved a little closer, squinting to get a better glimpse. When he realized who it was, a mischievous smile lit his face. Subtly, Van slipped into the pool, barely causing a ripple. Taking a deep, silent breath, Van submerged and swam strongly to the place the woman floated, supremely unaware of him.  
  
Hitomi floated in the water, enjoying the coolness on her back and the warmth of the sun on her front. She was relaxed almost to the point of falling asleep. Idly, she wondered where Van was and how greeting the delegation was going. She sighed, thinking she should probably get up and get ready for dinner. Besides, she wanted to see Van before his attention was drawn away. Suddenly, strong, wet hands grasped her around her waist and tugged her downwards. She had time for a single, gasping shriek before her head was pulled under. The hands abruptly let go, and Hitomi struggled to the surface. She whirled around, coming smack up against a broad, glistening, well-defined chest. Hitomi's throat went dry. Her eyes continued upwards, eventually meeting Van's laughing, chesnut eyes.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi gasped. "What was that?" She pushed a dripping strand of hair out of her eyes. Van smiled wickedly.  
  
"You looked so peaceful lying there. I figured you needed a little excitement."  
  
"A 'little excitement?'" Hitomi repeated, her tone warm and teasing. "Scaring me half to death is 'a little excitement?'"  
  
"Awww, you know you had fun. Can you honestly tell me you didn't love the rush of adrenaline?"  
  
"No, I can't, but I prefer other ways of getting my blood pumping," Hitomi said, thinking of running. She stretched unconsciously in anticipation. This drew Van's attention to her body, and his breath caught in the back of his throat. He hadn't really noticed before, but all Hitomi was wearing was two clingy, lacy scraps of purple material. Although she was decently covered, the material left little to the imagination. Van felt his heartbeat speed up.  
  
"Other ways of getting your blood pumping, huh?" Van asked, his voice sounding strange to his ears.  
  
Van's voice had lowered to a sexy purr, causing Hitomi's heart to skip a beat. Her eyes locked with his, and she stepped closer, drawn to Van by the heat in his eyes. One strong arm snaked around her waist while his other hand reached up to cup the back of her head, tilting it to give him better access. Her arms slipped up to wrap around his neck, her fingers slipping into the wet strands of hair that lay on the nape of his neck. Van's head lowered, and Hitomi's world contracted until only she and he existed. His lips were only a breath away when a shout interrupted the moment.  
  
"Van!" Allen shouted. "How dare you dishonor the memory of Hitomi with that woman!"  
  
Van and Hitomi exchanged rueful, slightly amused glances, and then Hitomi slipped out of the pool. She wrapped the towel tightly around her. Then she turned around and smiled at Allen.  
  
"Hello, Allen-san, " she greeted, walking closer to him. Allen's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he recognized her.  
  
"Hitomi?" he said, disbelief coloring his tone.  
  
"It's me," Hitomi confirmed, smiling. Allen's eyes traced over Hitomi's figure, and Van's jaw clenched. He shot Allen an annoyed look, which Allen completely ignored.  
  
"I did not think it was possible, but you have become more beautiful since I last saw you," Allen said, bending over Hitomi's hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. Hitomi blushed, but whether it was from embarrassment or pleasure Van could not tell.  
  
"Please, Hitomi, come with me and see the rest of the party from Asturia. I'm sure they will all be glad to see you here again," Allen pleaded.  
  
"Um, sure," Hitomi agreed, looking trapped. "Just let me get changed into something more suitable," she said, wrapping the robe she had arrived in tightly around her.  
  
"May I escort you to your room?"  
  
"I'd be delighted to have your escort."  
  
With that, Allen offered his arm. Hitomi took it, but could not resist a backward, longing glance at Van, still in the pool. Then she disappeared from sight. Van stood in the middle of the pool. Water lapped about his waist. He sighed, frustration clearly evident in the sound. It was good that he still had time before dinner, because now he definitely needed to work off his anger. With that thought, Van plunged into the water and began his laps. 


	3. The Reunion

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van. What happens now?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )  
  
Disclaimer: Hitomi and Van are not mine. I only wish they were. I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives. Please don't sue me!! I'm a college student (ie, NO money).  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Reunion  
  
Hitomi shut the door of her room in Van's castle and sighed. Glad as she was to see Allen again, she was almost angry enough to scream. That magical moment in the pool, where Van's lips had been so close to hers, was something she'd dreamed about for the past eight years. And, of course, it had to have been interrupted. By Allen, of all people. It just figured. Hitomi sighed irritably as she moved to her wardrobe to pull out a dress suitable for seeing Millerna and Dryden again. Unconsciously echoing Millerna, Hitomi muttered,  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in Allen, anyway."  
  
She slipped her robe off her shoulders and pulled out a pale pink gown. Holding it up, a small smile spread across her face. This dress looked quite like the one Millerna had lent her the day the two first met. Hitomi had seen the look in Van's eyes when she had entered the room wearing that dress. She hadn't appreciated the look then, but now was a completely different story. Maybe this dress would recreate that look, and she would finally get the kiss she had been denied.  
  
Finally dressed, Hitomi walked over to the full-length mirror near the wall. She grabbed a brush from the dressing table nearby and ran it through her nearly dry hair. Satisfied, she straightened her shoulders and pasted a smile on her face. It was time to face Allen again. Hitomi stepped out of her room. Allen turned when he heard her footsteps. His eyes traveled up and down Hitomi's frame appreciatively. In response, Hitomi wrapped her arms protectively around her slender frame.  
  
"Let's go find Millerna and Dryden," Hitomi said, her voice noticeably cooler. Allen, of course, did not notice this. He smiled his charming smile at Hitomi and offered her his arm. She took it, but reluctantly.  
  
Allen led Hitomi down a myriad of corridors. He seemed to know where he was going, which was good. Hitomi still got lost trying to find her own room. She supposed that once she got used to the castle, finding her way would be easier. This was the most confusing building she'd ever been in.  
  
"Have you been here often?" Hitomi asked, curious as to how Allen seemed to know how to get around.  
  
"Oh, yes," he responded. "Millerna and Dryden try to come down once a year to discuss things with Van. It's partially for business as well as for pleasure. Van rebuilt Fanelia into one of the most powerful countries on Gaea. Fanelia is now Asturia's largest trading partner."  
  
"Really?" Hitomi exclaimed, surprised. She had gotten the feeling when she came to Gaea the first time that Fanelia had been largely aloof from the other countries.  
  
"Yes, Van has done a wonderful job of turning this backwater country around. He's one of the most admired and respected kings anywhere. Millerna and Dryden are constantly saying how proud they are to be his friends."  
  
"So you normally come down here once a year, then?"  
  
"No, Eires and I come down much more frequently. Eires conducts and organizes the majority of the trading transactions with Kenyu. I come down for the sparring. Van has gotten much better, and now he is a challenging partner. I can still beat him regularly, though," bragged Allen.  
  
"Mmm," said Hitomi noncommittally. "You come down with Eires? Why?"  
  
Here Allen looked uncomfortable. "Well…" he stalled.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Well, Eires is… Eires is… Eiresismywife," Allen finally blurted out.  
  
Hitomi stopped dead. "Eires is your WIFE??"  
  
"Yes, but Hitomi, it's not what you think. I had no idea you were coming back."  
  
"Did you put the moves on every girl from that family?? Geez!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"'Put the moves on?'" Allen repeated, confused. "I don't know what you mean. But, Hitomi, you must listen to me. If I had known you were coming back, I would never have married her. I would never be deliberately unfaithful to you. I love you, Hitomi, and I always have."  
  
While Allen had been talking, he had backed Hitomi against the wall, trapping her. Now he pressed his body against hers and leaned in for a kiss. Hitomi turned her head away and pushed ineffectually on Allen's chest. He was still much stronger than she was.  
  
"Allen, stop this," she ordered, annoyed. Allen ignored her and tried to kiss her again.  
  
"Come on, Allen, stop," Hitomi repeated, her voice rising. "I don't want this. And you're being unfaithful to Eires. Where's the honor in that? Now stop!"  
  
Allen, engrossed in his attempts to kiss Hitomi, was utterly unaware of the new presence in the hall. Hitomi, struggling to push Allen off, was also unaware. The new presence, however, was completely aware of the couple. Van had just finished his laps, which had done little to stem the anger flooding his system from the interrupted kiss. He had been storming down the halls, searching for Merle. He needed someone to talk to. Instead, he had found this. For a second, jealousy rooted him to the spot. All he could do was stare at the couple, seemingly locked in a lover's embrace.  
  
"Allen, STOP!" Hitomi shrieked. "Get OFF me!"  
  
With a sense of relief, Van realized what was actually going on. Hitomi wasn't accepting Allen's embrace but fighting it. The full implications of this hit Van a second later. He saw red.  
  
Allen was suddenly wrenched away from Hitomi. She breathed a sigh of relief, then glanced to see who her savior was. Surprise filled her emerald green eyes. Van had Allen pressed up against the wall next to Hitomi. The smaller man had his hand clenched tightly against Allen's throat. Allen's eyes were bulging and he was turning purple. Van, on the other hand, was very pale. He looked completely calm until Hitomi glanced into his eyes. The chestnut orbs were livid with anger. Hitomi then noticed that Van was shaking slightly in his anger. Her voice caught in her throat when she realized just how angry he was. It almost scared her.  
  
"Do. Not. Touch. Her. Again." Van hissed, every word very clear. He pressed a little harder on Allen's throat. Allen made a muffled choking noise. Van pressed again, then let go. Allen sank to the floor, hands wrapped around his throat.  
  
"It's time to settle this," Van said, still shaking. "Meet me outside in ten minutes."  
  
Allen nodded and pushed himself off the floor. Van watched him walk away, and then turned to Hitomi.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked brusquely.  
  
"Yes," she answered in a squeak. The power Van had exhibited still held her in a state of shock.  
  
"Good." Then he whirled off. Hitomi was left staring at his back. What had just gone on? Van had asked Allen to meet him outside. That couldn't mean what she thought it could, right? But she had a sneaking suspicion it did.  
  
"Shit," she whispered vehemently.  
  
"Excuse me?" came a cultured voice.  
  
Hitomi spun around, a retort forming on her lips. The retort died when she saw who it was.  
  
"Millerna?" she said, disbelieving.  
  
"Hitomi?" Millerna squealed. "You're back! I can't believe it!"  
  
She rushed to Hitomi and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Hitomi returned the hug gladly. Millerna stepped away, a smile on her face.  
  
"So you're the girl everyone's been talking about. I should have known. Van would never have betrayed your memory. I can't believe I didn't guess."  
  
"Well, it was a surprise," Hitomi said in return. "Hello, Dryden- san," she said to Millerna's silent companion.  
  
"Hello, Hitomi. Good to see you back," he responded.  
  
"This is so wonderful! Does Allen know yet?" Millerna asked, almost clapping in glee.  
  
"Oh, he knows all right," Hitomi said, a trace of bitterness entering her tone. Seeing Millerna had almost pushed the recent events out of her mind, but now they came flooding back. Millerna just stared at Hitomi, puzzled.  
  
"Look, it's a long story. Can I tell it to you on the way to… I don't know where I'm going!" Hitomi said, completely frustrated.  
  
"Hitomi, what's going on?"  
  
Hitomi quickly filled Millerna and Dryden in on Allen's actions in the corridor and Van's response. Anger lit Millerna's eyes, but she said nothing until Hitomi had finished. Then she appealed to her husband.  
  
"Where would Allen and Van have gone to conduct a duel?"  
  
"Well," said Dryden, "I've been to watch them spar before. They normally spar outside Escaflowne's Temple. I think that would be the best place to try."  
  
"Then let's go to Escaflowne's Temple," Millerna announced decisively. "We have to stop them before this gets out of hand."  
  
"Boys," Hitomi sighed. She and Millerna shared an understanding look, then Hitomi turned to Dryden.  
  
"Lead the way. And hurry." 


	4. The Duel

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van. What happens now?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )  
  
Disclaimer: Hitomi and Van are not mine. I only wish they were. I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives. Please don't sue me!! I'm a college student (ie, NO money).  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Duel  
  
Van stormed into his room, pausing only briefly to rip his sword off the brackets on the wall. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this angry. It was probably back sometime during the last war, he supposed. Things were different now. He had fought Allen once before over Hitomi, the first time Van had met Allen. A wry grimace twisted his mouth as he remembered the outcome of that fight. Allen had beaten him soundly. When Van was fifteen, anger had served only to make him reckless. This was not the case anymore. Van's anger focused his concentration to diamond clarity. It brought out the latent psychic tendencies he possessed, enabling him to move with lightning quickness as well as predict the moves his enemy would make. Allen had no idea of this change. A grim smile crossed Van's face, making him look more dangerous than he already did. Allen would finally pay.  
  
Merle approached Van's door. Her senses, heightened by her feline heritage, had warned her of danger, and she had proceeded to go investigate. Once she saw Van, however, she knew she had found the source of the prickled hairs on the back of her neck. Van was angry, angrier than Merle had ever seen him.  
  
"Van-sama?" Merle asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Merle," he answered, not even looking at her. He hefted his sword and strode out of the room, not even bothering to sheathe the sword.  
  
Merle hesitated. She knew something was going on, but she also realized that Van didn't want to talk about it. It must have something to do with Hitomi, Merle thought, momentarily reverting to her earlier resentment of the older girl. Merle couldn't leave Van on his own, especially if he were having love troubles. With a small sigh, Merle scampered after Van. The return of Hitomi had certainly livened things up around here. Merle wasn't sure she liked that.  
  
  
  
Allen stepped out into the bright sunlight flooding the courtyard outside Escaflowne's Temple. Now that he had a little time to reflect, embarrassment had set in. Knights of Asturia did not force their attention on unwilling females. His better judgment had been obscured by his joy at Hitomi's return. She deserved an apology, and would get one as soon as he finished this business with Van.  
  
As that thought crossed his mind, Allen's face tightened. His throat still ached from Van's violent grip. Van had dared to lay a hand on a Knight. King or no, Allen considered that completely unacceptable. Van would pay, and dearly, for that. The cold smile on his face was the expression Van was greeted with as he melted out of the shadows a moment later.  
  
Van's face was still unnaturally pale, Allen noted, but the smaller man's eyes were burning embers in his white face. Good, his anger will work to my advantage, Allen reflected. The two men met in the middle of the courtyard. They bowed, Allen's a courtly, elaborate gesture and Van's a bare inclination of his head. Then they assumed traditional fighting stances.  
  
Allen was the first to strike. He charged, swinging his sword in a wide arc at Van's head. Van ducked and brought his sword up to Allen's, connecting with jarring force. Then Van swung his sword in a powerful arc, and it was all Allen could do to block it. His eyes widened, surprised. This was a new Van. Allen's certainty that he was going to win began to slip.  
  
It slipped even more as Van continued his assault. Allen was forced to retreat under the barrage of blows Van as raining down on him Van then faked a thrust forward. When Allen moved to parry it, Van switched to a backhanded swing. Allen couldn't move fast enough, and Van's sword bit deeply into Allen's left arm. Allen whirled away, wincing. Van followed him, giving no quarter.  
  
Van swung again, and Allen blocked it, his arm shaking from the pain. Van continued to press, forcing Allen's arm down. When Allen's sword finally slipped, Van snapped his wrist up, causing the tip of his sword to trace a slanted line across Allen's chest, knocking him to the ground. Then he whirled to avoid Allen's reciprocal swing. Allen's sword sliced cleanly through the air where Van had been standing a second ago.  
  
Allen managed to push his pain aside to stagger to his feet. He had obviously underestimated Van. As he looked into those intense chestnut eyes, Allen experienced, for the first time ever, a fear for his life. He froze for one crucial second. Van took advantage of his opponent's momentary lapse of attention. He swung his sword with all his might and connecting with Allen's sword. Allen's sword flew out of his suddenly nerveless fingers to land fifteen feet away.  
  
Van then took his sword and pointed it at Allen's neck. Allen knelt, as custom demanded, and the tip of Van's sword followed it, coming to rest in the hollow of Allen's throat. He dug the point in a little, just enough to draw a thin trickle of blood. Van heard a gasp behind him and knew without looking that it was Hitomi.  
  
"Don't ever touch her again," Van hissed to Allen. Allen nodded submissively. Once he did, Van lowered the sword completely. Loud enough for his audience to hear, he stated,  
  
"My honor has been satisfied. This duel is over." Then he sheathed his sword and turned to talk to the small crowd gathered behind him. Allen stood, collected his sword, and joined Van.  
  
Hitomi, Millerna, and Dryden had arrived in time to see Van draw first blood. They had joined Merle on the field, watching in awe as two of the best swordsmen on Gaea battled it out. Now they stared at Van in amazement. No one knew Van was quite as good as he had exhibited today. Before anyone could say anything to Van, however, Allen came to stand in front of Hitomi. He bowed low and murmured,  
  
"Hitomi, please forgive me for my earlier behavior. I am truly sorry."  
  
Hitomi smiled and touched Allen's shoulder. "It's all right. No permanent harm done. Let's just forget about it, ok?"  
  
Allen straightened and grinned gratefully at her. There was an uncomfortable silence until Dryden spoke up.  
  
"Van, WHERE did you learn to fight like that? You were amazing!"  
  
"Yes, you were," Allen agreed, all tension between them forgotten. "You must tell us your secrets."  
  
"But I don't have any secrets!" Van protested.  
  
"Don't give us that, Van. There's something you haven't been telling us. Now come with us and explain where you learned those techniques," coaxed Dryden, gesturing vaguely towards the castle. Flanked by the two men, Van was led off in the general direction of his home. He managed to throw one apologetic grin towards Hitomi before becoming engrossed in conversation.  
  
Millerna, Merle, and Hitomi watched the departing backs of the three men in disbelief. They were acting like nothing had happened! The three women exchanged incredulous glances, and then burst into giggles.  
  
"Men!" the women exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
"I will never understand them. Even if I live to be a hundred years old," Hitomi sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, no one does," said Millerna. "No one does." 


	5. Sakura Arrives

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van. What happens now?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )  
  
Disclaimer: Hitomi and Van are not mine. I only wish they were. I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives. Please don't sue me!! I'm a college student (ie, NO money).  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sakura Arrives  
  
Hitomi smiled at Van, her eyes shining. It was so wonderful to see everyone in one place again. Now that the issue with Allen was settled, things were just as they should be. Although Hitomi was worried about the circumstances that promoted this meeting, the concern was overshadowed by happiness. Everyone looked so happy and comfortable, and all the little love triangles had finally worked out. Hitomi's glance at Van turned speculative. They were growing closer and closer, but Van seemed to be holding back somewhat. Hitomi wondered about this, but was afraid to bring the topic up. If the reason was a bad one, Hitomi really didn't want to know it. At least, not now.  
  
A door slammed loudly somewhere in the castle, interrupting Hitomi's reverie. The entire party startled, then laughed. Van stood up and began to speak.  
  
"I have asked you here on the basis of some rumors that have come to my attention. These rumors are regarding the return of the…"  
  
Van was interrupted by the sound of pounding feet. One of his palace guards rushed into the room. He bowed hastily towards a confused Van.  
  
"My lord, there is trouble outside. A young woman is being pursued by a band of ruffians. She has pleaded for sanctuary. Will her plea be granted?"  
  
Van opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a bloodied and bruised figure entered the room. The entire assembly fell silent. A young woman stood before them. Her rich clothes were torn and mud-stained. One sleeve of her dress was ripped off, and a bloody slash adorned the pale skin of her upper arm. A swollen lip and a black eye, however, did nothing to mar the beauty of her face. She looked up at Van, tears swimming in her eyes.  
  
"Please, my lord," she begged faintly. "Let me stay. Please."  
  
Van, his mouth dry, nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, and swayed slightly. All the men in the room moved, but Van got there first. Just as he reached her side, her eyes rolled to back of her head and she fainted. Van caught her slender form in his arms. He stared at the hauntingly beautiful face, entranced for the moment. That long, disheveled black hair, those rich brown eyes, and her beautiful complexion all caused Van to feel a moment of intense attraction for her. Suddenly, a charming face with short ash-blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes danced across his vision. Van mentally shook himself. No matter how pretty this girl was, she could never compare to Hitomi.  
  
Van lifted the girl's delicate frame and turned back to the assembly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we will have to continue this later. This girl needs medical attention soon, and I would like to find those men. Shall we continue tomorrow?"  
  
The company murmured in agreement. Allen, Dryden, and Chid stood and accompanied Van out the door. The women left behind stared at each other.  
  
"Well," Millerna said. "If I weren't so sure Dryden loves me, I'd be worried! Did you see the way those men looked at her?"  
  
Hitomi just nodded. Eries looked at Hitomi worriedly.  
  
"Child, are you all right?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Hitomi responded distractedly.  
  
"You're not worried about Van and that girl, are you?" Millerna asked. "That man waited eight years and refused some of the most beautiful women in Gaea for you. This one shouldn't be a problem, especially not with you here, in the flesh. Don't worry, Hitomi. He's yours."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Hitomi returned distantly. "I just have a bad feeling about her. There is something dark around her. Something horrible is going to happen. I just know it." With that, Hitomi shivered, turned pale, and staggered. Millerna jumped out of her chair and ran to Hitomi. She caught the younger woman just as she swayed and fell. Millerna gasped and gently shook Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi, are you all right?"  
  
The young woman's eyes fluttered and she raised her unfocused green gaze to Millerna's worried face. Hitomi moaned softly and shut her eyes again. Eries moved over to Millerna and looked down concernedly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Eries asked.  
  
"I don't know," Millerna answered. "I think she had a vision. Got get Van, please. He'll know what to do."  
  
"Hai," Eries said. She turned and swept from the room. Millerna sat on the floor, cradling Hitomi's head in her lap. The younger woman twitched a little and groaned. Her skin was pale and beads of cold sweat gathered on her forehead. Millerna watched Hitomi anxiously. A sudden pounding of feet was her only warning of Van's arrival.  
  
Van burst into the room. His eyes searched frantically until they found Millerna huddled over Hitomi's still form. Van rushed over to them and gathered Hitomi in his arms. Her head lolled limply on his shoulder and her arms and legs dangled like a rag doll's. Van stared into her face. Millerna stood up.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Millerna asked.  
  
"I think so," Van answered. "She's gotten sick after visions before, but never this badly. I'm going to take her to her room."  
  
"Good idea," Millerna said. "I'll keep the others away."  
  
"Arigato." Van turned and left the room. He carried the unconscious Hitomi to her chambers and deposited her on the bed. He pulled a light blanket over her body and sat on the edge of her bed. His hand reached out to tenderly brush the sweat off her forehead. He then stroked her cheek lightly. Hitomi's eyes fluttered again, and her brilliant green eyes focused on Van's concerned face.  
  
"Van?" she asked, confused. She sat up, then sank back as vertigo made her head swim. Van placed his hand gently on her shoulder to keep her down.  
  
"Don't move, Hitomi. You passed out. Millerna and Eries think you were having a vision. Do you remember what happened? Was it a vision?"  
  
Hitomi's nose crinkled in thought.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember, really. I just remember… I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and then I got cold. Then I woke up here."  
  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Hitomi smiled at Van. "Thank you for being so concerned."  
  
Van blushed and said brusquely, "Rest now. You've had a very eventful afternoon. I'll have Merle come in to call you for dinner, okay?"  
  
"Hai. See you at dinner."  
  
Van's fingers brushed her cheek in a final caress, and then he was gone. Hitomi sighed and settled back against the pillows. Her head hurt and she felt slightly nauseous. Maybe a nap would be good for her. Hitomi just wished she could remember what prompted this, and what the vision she supposedly had was about. Thinking these disturbing thoughts, Hitomi eventually drifted to sleep.  
  
It was not a restful sleep, however. The vision returned to haunt her dreams. Hitomi was standing inside and unfamiliar building, staring at the destruction around her. Escaflowne stood in the corner, seemingly dead. Hitomi noticed that the energist was missing. Something prompted her to turn around. She saw a woman whose face was in shadow. Clutched tightly in her fist was Escaflowne's glowing energist. With a clear laugh of triumph, she handed the energist to a figure emerging from the darkness. The old woman from Hitomi's other visions, back on Earth, took the energist. She cackled and then turned, staring malevolently at the place where Hitomi stood frozen. Fear clutched at Hitomi, and she began to back away. Nariena stretched out a hand. Hitomi began to run. She couldn't escape, however. The hand grasped Hitomi's shoulder tightly and shook. Hitomi screamed and tried to bat away the hand. She stopped only when Merle's worried voice recalled her to the present.  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi! Please, Hitomi, wake up!"  
  
Hitomi blinked and sat up. "Merle, I'm up, I'm up."  
  
Merle sat back, but her worried blue gaze never left Hitomi. "What's wrong, Hitomi?"  
  
"Nothing. I just had a nightmare. I'm fine, Merle."  
  
"Hitomi, for anyone else, that would be fine and normal, but you… well, your nightmares usually mean something. Do you think it was a vision?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope not, at any rate. If it was a vision, it wasn't a good one."  
  
Merle nodded, then smiled at Hitomi. "Well, I know you've grown up now. There haven't been any complaints like the last time when stuff like this happens."  
  
"Complaints?" Hitomi asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah." Merle grinned wickedly. "You know, 'Why, why, why do I keep having these visions?'" Merle parroted, opening her eyes wide and clutching her hands to her chest.  
  
Hitomi blushed bright red, then grabbed her pillow and thwacked Merle with it. Merle was knocked completely off the bed, where she lay, laughing. Hitomi stood up, straightening her dress and smoothing her hair. Then she moved to Merle and extended her hand.  
  
"Come on! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for dinner."  
  
Merle allowed Hitomi to pull her up, and the two friends hurried to dinner, both hearts a little lighter than before. 


End file.
